


I Have Waited For You

by onlyushere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, just a short and sweet fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "One night, I will wake up at three AM and I will roll over into your arms. You will rub my back until I fall back to sleep. I will wait for that."orShe's been waiting for you her whole life, and now you were finally here.





	I Have Waited For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cheryl fic! I have trouble writing fluff so I hope I did it justice :) All mistakes are my own. Listen to the song Planes by Moira and Nieman while you read, get that mood going :)

Waking up at 3 in the morning wasn't Cheryl's favorite thing in the world. But in the craziness that was Riverdale, where it seemed like everything and anything was out to get her - whether it be a hooded killer or her own mother, it was easy to see why Cheryl was such a light sleeper who woke at the slightest of sounds.

So when she thinks she hears footsteps coming from outside her room (though let's face it, Thistlehouse is an ancient structure where the wind could set off a bunch of creepy sounds), Cheryl's mind goes into overdrive and comes alive with all the horrific possibilities she can come up with. To help battle your girlfriends restless nights, you started to come over to sleep beside her, ready to fight off both figurative and literal monsters with her.

Turning carefully to face your sleeping figure, her racing heart starts to slow back down to its regular beat as she takes in the sight of your serene features, lit by the moonlight filtering in from the window. Hesitating for a moment, she inches closer, nudging your arms gently to get them to open for her to curl up by your side. She watches your eyebrows furrow at her movements, knowing very well that she had interrupted whatever it was you were dreaming about. Blinking slowly, you open your eyes and let them adjust to the darkness before settling on your girlfriend.

"Cheryl?" You croak out, lifting your head from your pillow.

"Y/N, sorry for waki-"

Interrupting her, you start to move, and for a moment Cheryl's heart drops to her stomach, thinking that you're about to turn around and _ignore her_ , annoyed that she had disturbed your slumber.

But instead, you adjust yourself into a more comfortable position before opening your arms wordlessly for Cheryl. Immediately, she nestles into your side, her head finding the crook of your neck as you wrap your arms around her, cradling her to your body.

You knew that your girlfriend sometimes had trouble sleeping through the night without feeling uneasy, thinking that something or someone was going to come during the night and harm her. You also knew that she would sometimes hide the fact that she woke up during the ungodly hours of the morning from you, not wanting to burden you with her sleepless nights when you could be sleeping. But as you told her time and time again that it was okay to wake you, that you would rather stay up with her than have her suffer by herself, you didn't mind being woken up at all.

The soft touch of your hand takes a moment to register in Cheryl's mind, the comforting action of you rubbing her back leaving her in a daze. She still couldn't believe that you were willing to stay after she told you about the craziness and chaos that was her life. Someone as gentle and kind-hearted as you would stay with someone like her.

"I've got you, baby," You whisper into the dark. "You know you never have to apologize for waking me up right?"

Warmth and security filled her body as she nodded her head silently, revelling in the comfort you were providing. To be loved and to love in return was still a foreign concept that Cheryl was slowly getting used to; being deprived of love and affection from her parents, she never knew how starved she was for affection. Jason was the only person she had and the person she was closest to, but even he was taken away from her.

But now, she had you. You were everything that Cheryl didn't realize she was waiting for. You gave her all the affection she was deprived of, you gave her space when she needed time to fix herself - never straying too far but enough to let her know you were still there, you made sure she never faced her fears alone and you always _always_ let her know that she is wanted, cared for and _loved._

-

In the silence of her room with Cheryl resting her head in the crook of your neck, she whispers quietly to herself, "You could have had anything else in the whole world and you chose me?"

Jolting slightly at the sound of your voice breaking the silence, a rosy blush appears on her cheeks as you press a tender kiss to her forehead, while she nuzzles her nose against your neck a bashful smile playing on her lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." You answer in a soft whisper as you drift back off to sleep, the movements of your hand on her back slowly ceasing as the rhythmic rising and falling off of your chest lulling Cheryl to sleep.


End file.
